There's Always Next Time
by jadedfox2
Summary: Oz talks to break about his feelings for Gil and ends up carrying out Break's master plan. mention of edible panties xD


Gil and Oz were best friends. Yes, this was true, and Oz knew this, but he just couldn't talk to him about this particular matter. So, he turned to someone he knew he could trust.

Xerxes Break.

Break sat atop the table, devouring his raspberry cheesecake with a delicious chocolate and honey drizzle, waiting for Oz to speak. Said golden haired boy was blushing furiously.

After several moments of silence, break deadpanned and jumped off the table. He headed towards the cabinet. "If you aren't going to say anything, then good day to you, Oz-kun!" Jovial as always, but smiling wickedly.

"No! Ah, I..u-um...I-"

suddenly, Break loomed over him deviously. "You love Gil but you don't know how to tell him and are fearing his reaction!"

"Yaoi! Yaoi time! Who would've known your true intentions with your adorable little servant~!" Emily chirped.

If he wasn't so embarrassed by Emily's comment, Oz would've paled.

"H-how the hell did you know?" Oz stammered as he blushed furiously.

Break laughed. "So you really do intend to take advantage of poor Raven-chan?"

"No! Not that, Break!" He shouted, blushing even brighter than before.

Break seated himself on the table once more, claiming the jar of sugar cubes all for himself. He was as bad as Alice with her meat when it came to sugar.

"Oh, that was easy! If you were trying to keep it a secret, you failed miserably!" Break smiled as he munched on his sugar.

Oz smiled nervously and scratched the back of hi head. "I-it's that obvious?"

"Have you not seen Lady Sharon when you two are in the same room? She nearly faints every time!"

"Baka Baka! Pay attention to your surroundings!" Emily giggled.

"So, How does he feel about me?" Break gave Oz a look that screamed "Are you really asking this question?" then reverted to one that said "You really are an idiot."

"That's it, I'm leaving." Break once again headed for the cabinet.

"Wait! I'll do anything!"

Just like that, Break was behind Oz looming over him like an ominous shadow.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Break smiled devilishly, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Baka! Baka!" Emily cackled.

So, here Oz was. In a skimpy maid costume. In Gilbert's house, about to serve him breakfast in bed.

Oh, did I mention Gil had no idea Oz was there?

Gil was still asleep, so Oz was about to do what Break had told him to, although he probably would've done it himself, anyway.

"Gil, it's time to wake up." Oz whispered in Gil's ear.

"Nnnnn...Oz..." Said boy blushed.

"Yes, Gil?" Oz whispered again, biting Gil's ear gently.

Gil's eyes shot open, and he tried to sit up, but having Oz straddling him with his hands on his shoulders made it quite difficult.

"O-o-o-oz!" Gil's face went a deep crimson and it only got deeper as Gil realized what Oz was wearing. "W-w-w-what are y-you wearing?" He settled for sitting on his elbows.

Oz smiled. "Never mind that." His eye twitched at the memory of Break presenting it to him after revealing Gil's feelings for him. Truth be told, he wasn't as upset with wearing it as he was with the fact it was Break's idea.

Reaching over to the side table, Oz grabbed the tray of breakfast, comprising of milk, orange slices, toast with strawberry jelly, bacon, and pancakes with the words "i love you Gil!" written out in chocolate chips. He sat up, allowing Gil to do the same, then placed the tray over Gil's lap.

Oz blushed and looked away. "I made you breakfast."

Gil was deeply moved. "Oz, thank you so much." He looked down at the pancakes and blushed as he smiled, tears welling up in his eyes.

Oz smiled, then slapped Gil's hand away as he tried to grab the fork. "Oh, no you don't. I'm feeding you today." He grabbed the fork himself and started to feed Gil.

Of course, this just made Gil blush all the more. After he swallowed the first bite, he looked Oz in the eyes.

"You know, you shouldn't be doing this. I'm the servant after all. I should be catering to you." Oz laughed.

"Yeah, that's true, but since i'm the master, I can order you to let me..." Oz's once playful and innocent smile turned mischivous. He set the tray on the table by the bed once again and leaned in close to Gil's neck, right next to his ear. "Well, I can order you to let me do what ever I want, now can't I?" Gil's blush returned full force.

"W-w-what are you getting at, Master?"

"Just what I said."

Before Gil could get another word out, Oz's mouth covered his own in a hasty and eager kiss, which he returned with full force, going as far as flipping the oddly dressed Oz over so he would be laying under him. They probably would have kept going if it wasn't for the laughter coming from the wardrobe.

Suddenly, none other then the one who was responsible for all of this burst from the doors, laughing his ass off.

"Hahahaha! About time Gil! I thought you were just going to let him control you the whole time! How embarrassing would that be!" Break clutched the video camera to his chest while wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Break! You ruined the moment! I'm going to kill you, you stupid clown!" Before he could get up, Oz pulled him back down into another kiss.

"There's always next time."

Gil forgot all about break as he floated about on a cloud of joy.

"Next time?" Gil sighed dreamily and floated to the kitchen where he figured he should make some tea for his guests.

"I told you so. Did he like the costume?" Break turned to Oz and chuckled, admiring his master piece.

"You know, I don't know, we were both kind of busy with our own thing to notice the costume."

"What do you mean by that? That is a piece of art! It's a shame he didn't get to the edible panties, though."

Oz blushed. "Shut up break!"

Just then Gil walked in. "What about edible panties?"

Oz blushed darker than Gil had ever in his life. "NOTHING."

**A/N: just bored, so I thought i'd write something. Not increadibly fantastic or anything, just there. I like the end though xD**


End file.
